Chroniques licencieuses pour d'arrogants pirates
by Aliocha
Summary: Quand Sanji reprend connaissance, le regard prédateur que rive sur lui l'ancien chasseur de primes lui donne le sentiment d'être en danger imminent...  Recueil de drabbles YAOI.
1. Frustration

**Titre du recueil :** Chroniques licencieuses pour d'arrogants pirates

**Personnages :** Zoro/Sanji

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** drabbles / micro-fics centrées sur le pairing ci-dessus. YAOI à gogo donc, et rating M car ces mini histoires iront du shonen-ai au lemon en passant par le UST (a.k.a. Unresolved Sexual Tension, la terminologie des fanfictions est décidément un monde aussi vaste que Grand Line).

**Résumé qui n'en est pas un : **Quand Sanji reprend connaissance, le regard prédateur que rive sur lui l'ancien chasseur de prime lui donne le sentiment d'être en danger imminent...

**Crédits : **One Piece est la propriété de son auteur, Eiichiro Oda.

**Note de l'auteur :** Toutes les histoires sont indépendantes et autonomes ! Donc, jamais de suite. Ça se termine parfois en léger cliffhangger.  
>J'aime beaucoup ce concept d'écrire de brefs moments entre deux persos, c'est pratique pour ne pas avoir à imaginer un scénario solide et bien ficelé dès que j'ai une idée un peu simplette. XD<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Frustration**_

_**.**_

Zoro est troublé par ce qu'il voit. Le paysage insulaire est superbe, comme exempt de toute trace de vie humaine. Les vagues viennent éclater à ses pieds, avant de se retirer en ratissant tout derrière elles.

Mais c'est le corps échevelé de Sanji qui retient son attention. Le coq est étendu sur le sable et halète en toussotant, à demi inconscient. Ses cheveux clairs gorgés d'eau sont souillés par un filet de sang qui s'est écoulé depuis le haut de son crâne. Le costume tiré à quatre épingles aux plis alourdis par leur bain non voulu donne une allure sensuelle au naufragé blessé.

L'ancien chasseur de primes le lorgne d'autant plus ouvertement que le blond n'a pas l'air d'avoir réalisé sa présence. Une brusque envie le saisit devant son image indolente. Il veut le violer. Il éprouve un désir fugace et inflexible à son endroit, désir qui vient se répercuter directement dans son aine. Trop soudainement pour qu'il ait le temps de comprendre pourquoi. La raison lui importe peu. Il veut succomber à cette impulsion animale sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Ce n'est pas lui faire l'amour qu'il entend, non il sait ce qu'il veut. Et c'est trop pressant, trop bestial, il se moque du consentement de sa proie. Il veut sentir le corps de Sanji se tordre sous le sien. Mordre dans sa chair. Le faire crier.

Comment cet imbécile de cuistot se défendrait, s'il l'embrassait tout de suite ? Quel goût pouvait bien avoir les lèvres d'un homme qui accordait tant d'importance à la saveur de ses repas, d'ailleurs ? L'escrimeur étudie son teint pâle. De quelles couleurs se teindraient ses joues durant leur corps-à-corps ? Quel timbre sa voix prendrait-elle dans le supplice charnel ?

Ses pensées obscènes le font dériver aux délicieuses sensations que lui procurerait son sexe en profanant avec ardeur l'arrière-train du dandy impuissant, leur peau irritée par le frottement du sable. Qu'est-ce que ce serait bon !

Il se demande brièvement si Sanji serait dégoûté. Et lui, serait-il dégoûté de lui-même ?

Le bretteur des Mugiwara avance lentement une main vers le col du pirate à moitié évanoui. C'est décidé, il va lui arracher son costume et le prendre nu entre le sable et l'écume. Violemment. Le posséder contre son gré, le dominer une bonne fois pour toutes. Deux ou trois coups de reins, sans préparation. Juste le temps d'assouvir sa libido.

Sanji cligne des yeux vers le ciel, reprenant doucement ses esprits. Il se redresse, tâte son crâne et scrute frénétiquement le cadre bucolique de l'île. Une expression de surprise décontenancée se peint sur son visage.

– On est où, là ?

Zoro a aussitôt laissé mourir le geste ambitieux visant à empoigner sauvagement le coq. Benoîtement, il lui rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé. L'offensive de la Marine. Comment ils ont été séparés du reste de l'équipage, et comment ils sont tombés à l'eau. Les monstres marins à repousser. La nage jusqu'à la terre ferme. Cette île déserte.

– La vache, quelle dérouillée…, souffle le coq en se remémorant la façon dont il a été assommé. J'espère que Luffy et les autres vont se tirer de là. On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, j'imagine.

L'épéiste acquiesce, penaud. Il est victime du fantasme qui l'a échauffé quelques secondes plus tôt et la frustration raidit son entrejambe. Sa volonté éphémère a fondu comme neige au soleil, mais son désir, intact, continue de le meurtrir.

– Oi, oi… Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, crétin de Marimo ?, lui lance Sanji d'un ton nonchalant, après s'être aperçu de l'œil peu amène qui le dévisage.

– Rien !, gronde le spadassin en se détournant résolument de lui.

Le blond au sourcil enroulé se relève en époussetant le sable collé à ses précieux habits. Sans adresser la parole au sabreur, il s'éloigne de lui et se met à pester contre la fatalité qui fait qu'il se retrouve seul avec la tête d'algue sans même avoir une cigarette à fumer pour attendre le secours de leurs compagnons.

Zoro entend encore sourdement le maître-coq pérorer sur sa mauvaise étoile. Il attrape l'un de ses katana et le plante agressivement dans le sable.

Est-ce qu'il lui résisterait ?

* * *

><p>Huh... Pourquoi s'obstine à me mettre des espaces entre les interlignes de chaque paragraphe ? T_T<p> 


	2. Concours de chasse

Attention : PWP (et je précise que cette nouvelle micro fic n'a AUCUN rapport avec la première ! Ce n'est pas la suite !)

J'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire cette scène qui n'existe pas dans le manga...

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_Concours de chasse_**

**_._**

Leurs souffles rauques se confondent avec les bruissements de la forêt hostile. De gros lézards aux cornes et aux dents acérées rôdent aux alentours, posent leur pupille fixe sur les deux hommes qui copulent sauvagement dans leur jungle, puis s'éloignent en faisant trembler la terre de leurs lourdes pattes.

Le dos de Sanji est cruellement éraflé par le tronc rugueux de l'arbre contre lequel Zoro le malmène. Entre deux gémissements, il essaie de protester contre la brutalité du spadassin, mais celui-ci n'en a cure et ne freine pas la cadence endiablée de ses poussées avides. Seulement quand il veut l'empêcher de crier, même si le blond n'est pas assez stupide pour appeler à l'aide, le sabreur s'empare de sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser furtif et râpeux.

Leurs fronts moites collés l'un à l'autre empêchent le cuisinier de se soustraire au joug du regard quasi hypnotique qui le surplombe légèrement. À quoi cet enfoiré de bretteur peut-il bien penser en le violentant de la sorte ? Et pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi aussi soudainement ? Ils se sont rencontrés par hasard en vagabondant à la recherche de gibier sur cette île nommée Little Garden, et avant que Sanji n'ait pu se mettre en garde, l'épéiste a fondu sur lui comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Un prédateur qui n'hésite pas à planter ses crocs dans la chair dévoilée et appétissante de sa victime.

Zoro pousse un râle en exultant. Quelques coups de reins plus saccadés achèvent de drainer sa semence à l'intérieur de son partenaire. Presque dans le même temps, une mimique crispe le visage du blond qui ferme les yeux et jouit à son tour sur les abdominaux de son partenaire.

– Ah.

Rompu par l'effort, l'escrimeur se laisse glisser genoux à terre, toujours niché entre les cuisses souillées du maître-coq. Celui-ci grogne de mécontentement, ses omoplates meurtries. Les deux pirates se dévisagent en reprenant leur souffle, les joues encore enflammées.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, stupide marimo ?, siffle Sanji, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

– Ce que tu m'as suggéré de faire, imbécile d'Ero Cook, répond le sabreur d'un ton mordant.

– Pousse-toi de là maintenant, ou tu vas ramasser tes dents !

Le bretteur des Mugiwara émet un ricanement sec et s'écarte en remontant son pantalon. Le blond en fait de même, chancelant, son postérieur le lancinant déjà. Malgré la chaleur poisseuse de l'île, il referme sa chemise jusqu'au dernier bouton pour cacher les morsures qui parsèment sa poitrine.

Quand il relève les yeux, l'épéiste a déjà commencé à s'éloigner dans les arbustes touffus de la jungle, ses cheveux s'amalgamant avec la verdure de la végétation envahissante.

– Bon, à plus.

– Comment ça « à plus » ? s'écrie le pirate au sourcil enroulé, piqué par sa désinvolture. J'espère que t'as pas oublié notre concours de chasse !

– Pas du tout. On n'en est qu'aux préliminaires, non ?, dit Zoro avec un sourire carnassier. Un conseil, essaye de ne plus croiser ma route. Si je t'attrape encore, tu ne pourras plus marcher.

Sanji a trop le vertige pour répliquer. Ramassant sa veste qui a été arrachée comme le reste de ses vêtements, il préfère prendre la fuite dans les buissons.


	3. Cactus

Je sais que la date est passée, mais...

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Cactus**_

_**.**_

– C'est une blague ?

C'est tout ce que trouve à dire Zoro en découvrant le végétal rond et hérissé d'épines à sa place favorite quand il s'agit de dormir en paix. Frémissant d'une colère contenue, il attrape le pot dans lequel est coincée la dangereuse plante et se penche sur le bord de la vigie.

Le pirate aux cheveux verts promène un regard assassin sur le pont en contrebas et aperçoit aussitôt le seul homme de l'équipage dont peut provenir cette attention. Le dandy est en train de fumer sa cigarette matinale, accoudé à la rambarde. Il doit probablement sentir la brûlure des yeux du bretteur, car il se retourne et lève le bras en guise de salut.

– Yo ! Joyeux anniversaire, Marimo-kun !, claironne-t-il.

– Enfoiré…, gronde l'escrimeur, écumant de rage.

– Il te plait ? Je l'ai acheté sur un marché de la dernière île, rien que pour toi.

Le cactus, envoyé d'un mouvement destructeur, fuse comme une flèche vers le coq souriant narquoisement. Malheureusement, le projectile frappe la mauvaise cible dans le dos – en l'occurrence, Usopp, qui vient de se lever de son hamac en s'étirant. Le canonnier pousse un piaillement à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

– WAAAAAAAIE !

– Usopp !

– Oups, désolé Usopp. Le responsable est derrière toi, maugrée l'épéiste avec humeur.

Laissant Sanji se débrouiller avec le courroux du sniper bon à remettre à Chopper, le porteur de katana s'assied en tailleur contre le mât de la vigie. Agacé, il émet un petit son méprisant entre ses lèvres.

– Tcheh. Comment ce cuistot de malheur a pu l'apprendre ?

* * *

><p>Pas moi qui l'ai dit à Sanji... Non c'est faux... *auréole d'ange*<p> 


	4. Instant volé

Le retour des chroniques !  
>Un peu plus longue celle-ci, et beaucoup moins "hard" que les précédentes. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes !<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Instant volé**_

_**.**_

La nuit est tombée, mais personne ne dort encore sur le Thousand Sunny. Et pour cause, la fête bat son plein. Le rhum et la bière coulent à flots, on trinque pour les retrouvailles de l'équipage.

Sanji, encore assez sobre, s'est légèrement écarté du cœur des réjouissances pour savourer une cigarette. Accoudé au bastingage, il observe ses compagnons festoyer allègrement Luffy est parti dans une imitation de Crocodile devant un Usopp et un Chopper hilares Nami, qui jouait à « qui boira le plus » avec Zoro, vient de se lancer dans une conversation délurée avec Robin après avoir terrassé le bretteur qui s'est effondré dans un ronflement satisfait, la choppe encore dans la main Brook joue fiévreusement du violon en enchaînant les refrains, que reprennent en chœur Luffy, Chopper et Usopp, tandis que Franky improvise une chorégraphie endiablée de son cru.

Toute cette atmosphère joviale, prologue à la suite de leur aventure sur Grand Line, a manqué au maître-coq pendant ces années de séparation. Et pourtant, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient quitté hier… Il suffit de les observer, imitant, buvant, chantant, dansant, pour avoir l'impression que le temps n'a pas pris une ride.

Le cuisinier sourit en pariant sur les conséquences déplorables que cette orgie d'alcool aura sur l'état du navire et l'énergie des troupes le lendemain. Il se tourne face à l'océan sombre, tirant une bouffée. Lentement, il finit de fumer en tapant vaguement du pied le tempo de la chanson qu'a entamée le musicien-squelette.

Une présence remplace soudain la fraîcheur de la nuit dans son dos. Elle se positionne juste derrière lui, épousant son bassin. Sanji se raidit, trop surpris pour faire un geste. Il oblique du regard pour identifier celui qui se tient si près de lui. Trois boucles d'oreilles tintant à la sienne apparaissent dans son champ de vision. Il commence à gigoter, mais l'escrimeur entrave ses mouvements en attrapant les articulations de ses bras.

– Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Au lieu de répondre, le bretteur raffermit sa prise. Ses bras découverts aux muscles finement dessinés viennent enlacer le torse du blond un peu plus étroitement, sans forcer. Celui-ci s'agite un peu, son costard se froissant au contact de cette étreinte.

– Bouge pas.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches… Tu dors debout ?

– Peut-être…

– Je suis pas ton oreiller. Laisse-moi partir.

Puis, soudain pris d'une idée, il cesse de se mouvoir. L'escrimeur semble apprécier son immobilité, puisqu'il pose son front sur son épaule. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Sanji finit par demander avec douceur et incertitude :

– Tu es somnambule ?

L'ancien chasseur de primes étouffe un bref rire dans son cou, visiblement très amusé par la question. Sanji se sent aussitôt ridicule d'avoir emprunté ce ton, mais il a entendu dire quelque part qu'il ne faut pas être brusque avec les personnes atteintes de somnambulisme. Cependant l'épéiste n'en souffre pas. Il souffre juste d'ivresse, si le blond en croit l'odeur de rhum qui imprègne fortement son haleine, résultat du petit jeu auquel il s'est adonné avec la navigatrice, plus tôt. Pour que l'homme le moins expansif de l'équipage étreigne ainsi un autre homme, accessoirement le dernier auquel il se montrerait démonstratif, c'est que le premier est clairement désinhibé. Un peu trop, même. Et ce marimo prétend tenir l'alcool ?

Le coq, que la perspective d'être la victime de l'état d'ébriété du sabreur n'enchante pas vraiment, est sur le point de s'énerver… Mais il se ravise. Pas par indulgence ou complaisance, non. Simplement… Aussi insignifiant et faible qu'il ait pu être, c'est bien un _rire_ qu'il a entendu de la part du spadassin. Loin d'être émis à gorge déployée, tout juste s'il a relevé le coin des lèvres, mais un rire tout de même, discret et aérien. Depuis combien de temps ne l'a-t-il pas entendu rire ?

Sanji sent le contact léger du nez du bretteur courant sur sa nuque. Zoro inspire doucement, effleurant la racine des cheveux. Il hume son parfum ? Le blond ne s'en met pas sur la nuque. L'odeur de sa peau ?

– Oi, Zoro–

Le sabreur l'empoigne alors par l'épaule et le fait faire volte-face, sans réduire leur proximité. Sanji est sous l'emprise de ses yeux demi-lune, le fixant avec une intensité qui le cloue sur place. Son visage est ouvert, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si les rayons lunaires jouant avec l'obscurité avaient cette capacité de rendre plus lisses et détendus ces traits secs. La plus petite ride n'y a plus sa place, sa bouche est fermée dans une ligne paisible.

C'est le visage d'un homme qui n'a rien d'un démon, ni d'un tueur ni même d'un pirate. L'expression sereine d'un homme qui, malgré la cicatrice verticale fendant son œil gauche, pose sur lui un regard doux et profond. Tendre, dirait Sanji. Déstabilisant, suggérerait son moi profond. Désarmant, renchérirait son subconscient.

Le maître-coq va se dégager. D'un instant à l'autre. C'est imminent. Les paumes calleuses de l'épéiste se sont posées sur ses hanches dans un moment d'inattention. Oui, il va se déhancher un peu pour faire glisser ces mains, et… Voilà, il pose les siennes sur le torse de Zoro pour l'éloigner. Elles restent bien à plat sur son t-shirt sans le repousser. Le goût de rhum s'est déposé sur ses lèvres et inexplicablement, cet arôme le grise. Il ne recule pas du tout. Au contraire, comme si la loi de la gravité voulait qu'ils soient irrésistiblement attirés vers l'avant plutôt que vers le sol, leurs visages se rapprochent de plus en plus…

…Et ils…

– GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOO… !

Des mains ont surgi qui agrippent le bras de l'escrimeur dans un claquement caoutchouteux. Le spadassin, interdit, a à peine le temps de protester. La seconde suivante, il est arraché de ses bottes et s'envole dans un cri étranglé vers le capitaine aux pouvoirs élastiques. Sanji demeure figé sur place, les yeux ronds.

– BROCOLI VOLAAAAAAAAAAANT !

La tête de joyeux crétin de Luffy ne leur a jamais parue aussi insupportable.

_Juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant…_

Une veine palpite dangereusement à la tempe de Zoro, gracieusement planté dans le mur de la cuisine, tête en bas, corps en étoile. L'ombre d'aménité qui est passée sur son visage quelques instants plutôt s'est volatilisée, il arbore à présent une expression inquiétante et l'esquisse du sourire naissant s'est fendue en un rictus meurtrier.

– Un jour, je le tuerai…

* * *

><p>Pardonnez la nullité du nom de la "nouvelle" technique de Luffy... A ne pas prendre très au sérieux.<p> 


	5. Trahison

J'suis à fond en ce moment. Et en plus ça devient de plus en plus long.

Attention, scène explicite (quoique très courte) de sexe ici.

C'est mon premier écrit Angst sur ce fandom. Ça reste assez léger malgré tout, mais moi qui pensais que c'était carrément impossible de fabriquer du Angst avec One Piece...

* * *

><p>C'était sporadique, au début.<p>

La première fois, je ne m'en souviens pas. C'était trop confus, sans doute, trop irréaliste et trop éphémère. Animal. Je ne répondais plus vraiment de mes actes. J'ai juste eu foutrement envie de m'envoyer en l'air. Sans sentiments et sans fioritures.

Ça n'a pas été sans peine de t'avoir sous moi, nos corps échevelés par une lutte intense pour être celui qui aurait le dessus. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, probablement parce que j'avais l'initiative. Ou parce que tu devais avoir, toi aussi, trop longtemps attendu une telle opportunité pour résister éternellement. Je t'ai pris sans remords, sans vergogne.

Une fois notre plaisir consommé, j'ai classé cet épisode dans le rayon « ne s'est jamais produit » de ma mémoire. Nos rapports n'ont pas changé d'un iota après ça j'en ai déduit que comme moi, tu avais décidé, de manière tout à fait inconsciente, d'oublier cette nuit. Une nuit sans conséquence.

Il s'est écoulé plusieurs semaines… Non, plusieurs mois avant que ça ne se reproduise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on recommence, pourtant. Je ne sais pas non plus si j'en avais envie. Je ne pense pas avoir souffert du manque, même s'il était bien là, latent, j'ai su faire avec. La perspective de réitérer l'expérience et que cette fois les rôles s'inversent, annihilait plus mon excitation qu'elle n'exacerbait mon impatience.

* * *

><p>La deuxième fois, par contre, je m'en souviens très bien.<p>

Ce n'est pas bien difficile de se croiser quand la nuit tombe et que je suis le dernier à sortir de la cuisine, après l'avoir nettoyée. C'est toi qui m'attendais. Ou qui ne m'attendais pas. En tout cas, tu étais planté derrière cette porte, le dos tourné, accoudé presque nonchalamment à la rambarde. Tu devais être de garde, pour traîner dans les parages au lieu d'aller t'enfoncer dans ton sommeil obstiné. Et moi, au lieu de t'esquiver sans te jeter un regard, je me suis figé sur place.

Tu n'as même pas sourcillé quand je t'ai provoqué en collant mon bassin au tien, sans t'enlacer. Pour seule réaction, j'ai senti un frisson courir sur ta nuque. Un frisson visible à l'œil nu. Ça m'a fasciné.

Par un croc-en-jambe, je nous ai fait tomber à terre, là où nous étions. Là non plus, tu n'as opposé aucune résistance. C'était si facile ! J'ai mordu ta chair entre le cou et l'épaule. Toujours ce même goût métallique, celui du sang des ennemis qui a fini par s'imprégner sur ta peau.

Puis je me suis vu ouvrir ton pantalon, baissé ton caleçon. Surveillant ton expression indéchiffrable du coin de l'œil, mes mains ont commencé un mouvement de va-et-vient doucereux sur ta verge. Ta respiration a fait un accroc. Et j'ai sucé. Fort.

Pas un gémissement ne t'a échappé. Tu contiens tes effusions à merveille. Mais ton visage te trahit, bien que tu caches tes yeux de ta main, il m'est facile d'observer la coloration chaude qu'ont pris tes joues. Très vite, je t'ai emmené au point de non retour, encouragé par ton souffle de plus en plus erratique et tes hanches qui se tordaient convulsivement. Tu as essayé de me repousser, faiblement, dans un dernier sursaut de protestation… Mais c'était peine perdue, tu es venu dans ma bouche, brusquement.

En m'essuyant celle-ci, j'ai constaté que tes traits étaient presque redevenus de marbre. Pourtant, pendant un bref instant, j'ai pu capturer ton image à la volée, cette seconde rare et curieusement précieuse où ton visage s'ouvre, t'éloigne du démon pour te rapprocher de l'homme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la responsabilité de ne jamais communiquer cette intuition à quiconque. Ta langueur doit demeurer secrète.

Je n'avais toujours pas joui, et mon entrejambe était raidie par le désir de te prendre.

C'est là que, la respiration encore sifflante, tu as ouvert les genoux. Pas outrageusement, mais juste assez pour que ce soit significatif. Ton regard las, sans l'ombre d'un reste de volupté, m'a brièvement accroché avant de retomber au sol. C'était une invitation… Non, une offre. Tu t'es offert.

J'ai eu froid soudain, mais la fraîcheur nocturne n'y était pour rien.

Oh, je sais que tu n'éprouves rien à mon endroit. Même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais jamais pu me le figurer, j'ai déjà rejeté cette éventualité en bloc. Nous nous contentons de satisfaire nos désirs exacerbés par une abstinence forcée. Mais la première fois au moins, tu avais fait montre d'une pugnacité qui te ressemblait. J'avais savouré notre corps-à-corps d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un trophée, comme un insigne pour avoir réussi à te dominer. Généreux pourboire… Car derrière ce langage violent qui est le nôtre, il y avait une indicible volupté, je l'ai bien senti.

Mais cette fois, tu n'as même pas cherché à me résister. C'était une victoire factice, illusoire, sans saveur. Non, ce n'était même pas une victoire. Car il n'y a pas eu de combat.

Je suis mu par une conviction irrévocable. Si le plaisir charnel est réduit à ma seule libido, alors je refuse de participer à un viol consenti.

Comment peux-tu laisser faire, bon sang ? Et ta fierté ? Et ton estime de toi… Dans le sexe, tu perds ton identité.

J'ai eu peur de perdre la mienne aussi… Comme si, l'espace d'un instant, j'aurais pu profiter de cette brèche et abusé de toi.

J'ai reculé. J'avais le vertige. Envie de t'asséner un bon coup de poing dans la figure. Envie de chialer, même. Je savais que si je te baisais maintenant, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace. Que si je m'abaissais à profiter de toi, seulement parce que tu as renoncé à te défendre, je ne te considèrerais plus comme un égal, mais comme mon jouet sexuel.

Tu n'as plus rien fait, tu attendais. Sans peur, sans désir, sans reproche. Dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Pour me distraire de mon trouble, je me suis penché vers toi et t'ai embrassé. On ne s'était encore jamais embrassés, auparavant. On avait fait ça mécaniquement, comme des bêtes. Mais les animaux, eux, ne s'embrassent pas. J'ai eu brusquement envie d'apporter un peu d'humanité à nos rapports si inconséquents.

Tu t'es laissé faire avec cette même passivité insupportable, répondant au baiser ce qu'il fallait pour que ce ne soit pas qu'un échange de salives. Puis tu as rompu l'étreinte et recouvert l'usage de la parole.

« Et toi… ? »

Un souffle atone.

« Moi, ai-je répondu, sentant mon érection douloureuse, je finirai tout seul. »

Tu as secoué la tête et la seconde suivante, tu me plaquais au sol avec une force nouvelle. Je n'ai pas pu me défendre, et quand tu as pris mon sexe en bouche, je n'ai plus du tout eu envie de me débattre. Je me suis laissé aller à me pâmer sous la caresse, à connaître ce même plaisir que je venais de te faire éprouver.

Devais-je croire que tu avais repris tes esprits, ou que, bien au contraire, tu étais de plus en plus méconnaissable ? J'ai eu un accès de faiblesse et n'ai pas riposté comme je l'aurais dû, mais alors que tu me suçais, je t'en ai voulu. Profondément. Injustement.

Tu me fais prendre goût à l'interdit, je vais à l'encontre de l'éducation que j'ai reçue, je viole tous mes principes… Et ça me fait peur. Parce que c'est contraire à ma nature, parce que ce n'est pas _moi_.

Cette jouissance a le goût amer de la trahison. Trahison envers Nami, trahison envers Robin. Trahison envers toutes les femmes que j'ai courtisées. Trahison envers moi-même, surtout.

Et toi, seul complice et témoin de mes tourments, tu sombres avec moi dans ce plaisir chimérique… Est-ce que toi aussi, tu te demandes si c'est bien ou si c'est mal ? Si on s'abandonnera encore, avidement, si on essayera de sauver les lambeaux d'orgueil qui restent ?

Sur le moment, l'acte en lui-même ne me dérange pas. Ce sont toutes les réflexions qui m'assaillent _après_ qui me torturent. J'aimerais être incapable de penser. Ou être capable de surmonter le manque. Ou bien est-ce que ça sera comme la nicotine, je ne pourrai plus m'en passer ?

Ton regard incertain était planté dans le mien, mais j'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs, loin d'ici. Comme si j'avais perdu mon point d'amarre et que j'errais sur une mer houleuse, tel un naufragé accroché à une planche salutaire.

Et quand mon bras entoure étroitement tes épaules et que je pose mon front contre ton sternum, comme je l'ai fait cette nuit-là, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi, mon salut.

* * *

><p>J'espère que Zoro ne sera pas trop considéré comme OOC. De mon point de vue il ne l'est pas, mais je suppose qu'il faudrait être dans ma tête pour comprendre. x)<p> 


	6. Frisson

Raaah ! Je peux poster la suite, no way ! Si je coince l'abruti de chef du réseau de McDo qui interdit l'accès au site, je vais lui dire ma façon de... enfin bref.

Avec cet OS, retour sur du tout public ! lol  
>Et je confirme, ça devient de plus en plus long, mais je ne pense pas dépasser un jour les 2000 mots. Sinon on appellera ça "Les logorrhées d'une auteur obsédée par d'arrogants pirates" ou je ne sais quoi.<p>

Tant que j'y suis, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ainsi qu'à celles qui commentent, j'espère bien vous le rendre en continuant à en écrire :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Frisson**_

_**.**_

Sanji soupire en esquissant une moue mi-désespérée, mi-amusée. Ses compagnons se sont tous endormi n'importe comment, au milieu de la tâche à laquelle ils étaient chacun occupés. Ainsi, en parcourant les pièces du Vogue-Merry, il a pu observer Chopper la truffe dans l'un de ses manuels de médecine, Robin légèrement affaissée sur le côté dans sa cabine, son roman sur les genoux, Usopp, qui s'est manifestement écroulé au beau milieu de l'activité passionnante que celle d'inventer un nouveau gadget, Nami, couchée sur sa table à dessiner des cartes, le crayon encore dans la main, Zoro, le seul qui ne s'est pas endormi au milieu d'une activité puisque celle-ci se résume à faire la sieste contre le bastingage, et Luffy, la bave aux lèvres, menaçant à tout instant de glisser de la figure de proue pour aller nourrir les poissons.

Après avoir sauvé son capitaine d'une mort certaine et qui aurait sans doute été très stupide, le coq a fini de couvrir les épaules de la navigatrice d'une couverture en velours.

Étouffant un bâillement, le blond songe à aller lui aussi se coucher, puisqu'il a enfin fini de nettoyer la cuisine. Il va donc pour gagner son hamac, quand un ronflement plus distinct rompt disgracieusement le silence. Le coq se retourne et toise le bruyant dormeur, comme si c'était une injure au silence paisible qui régnait jusque-là. Dans le même temps, il remarque que ledit dormeur n'a sur le dos que son t-shirt sûrement trempé de sueur après ses entraînements du soir.

Le cuisinier se tape le front du plat de la main, maudissant la tendance du spadassin à oublier que la chaleur causée par l'effort n'est qu'éphémère. _Faut vraiment avoir le même QI qu'un marimo pour s'endormir en t-shirt avec ce froid…_

– K'y est-ce… qu'tu traites… m'rimo… 'cil en vrille…, marmonne Zoro.

Le cœur de Sanji rate un battement et sa mâchoire se décroche sous la stupeur. Il lui faut cinq bonnes secondes pour se ressaisir. Zoro a simplement parlé en dormant, mais… Allons bons, comme si cette sauterelle pouvait lire dans ses pensées ! Non, plus probable, il est en train de rêver qu'il se chamaille avec lui. _Attendrissant_.

Sanji, planté devant le sabreur, est en proie à un dilemme cornélien. Finalement, il retourne à la réserve, revient sur le pont et s'avance vers le bretteur, sans cesser de l'observer un peu dédaigneusement. Quand il jette sur lui la couverture qu'il est allé chercher, l'épéiste ne sursaute pas, mais le morceau d'étoffe glisse au sol. Levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était entièrement la faute de Zoro, le coq le ramasse et s'approche plus près pour en coincer les recoins derrière les épaules de l'escrimeur.

Au moment où le tissu effleure la peau hâlée du bretteur, les muscles de ses bras se contractent légèrement. Sanji n'y fait d'abord pas attention, mais alors que la couverture glisse à nouveau, il voit plus distinctement le phénomène se reproduire. Au contact soyeux de l'étoffe, la peau du sabreur est secouée de petits frissons. Son expression demeure pourtant paisible, son souffle régulier, ses traits plus décontractés maintenant qu'il est assoupi.

Le blond ressaisit les bords de la couverture et procède à une troisième tentative, trop intrigué pour être impatienté. Lentement cette fois, il la remet en place, puis la retire doucement, tout en ayant conscience qu'il expérimente quelque chose de tout à fait dérisoire. Le frémissement court aussitôt sur les épaules de Zoro.

Ce phénomène somme toute anodin arrache un gloussement à Sanji. Le grand escrimeur, que dit-il, le futur meilleur bretteur au monde, Zoro Roronoa, est chatouilleux ! Ce qui en soi est une faiblesse tout à fait humaine, mais au sujet d'un dur comme lui, cette information a un quelque chose de risible.

Curieux, le coq effleure du bout des doigts le sternum de l'épéiste. Celui-ci tremble encore très légèrement, sous les yeux attentifs du blond. Ce dernier s'amuse un moment à promener la pulpe de son index sur toutes les zones où l'épiderme est découvert, fasciné.

Même ainsi endormi et frissonnant, le bretteur dégage une énergie et un aura presque inquiétants. Alors que ses autres compagnons ont offert au cuisinier une image un peu naïve et vulnérable, lui semble constamment aux aguets, comme près à tirer ses sabres avant que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent.

Cependant Zoro ne bronche toujours pas lorsque Sanji l'enveloppe plus fermement dans la couverture, déclenchant une vague de frissons. Dans un mouvement inconscient, le spadassin referme ses doigts sur le morceau d'étoffe et le tire possessivement à lui, grommelant quelque chose sur les idiots qui prennent toute la couverture. Le blond n'arrive pas à décider si c'est pathétique ou plutôt franchement adorable.

Grâce à Sanji, Zoro ne mourra pas de froid cette nuit-là. Et grâce à Zoro, Sanji tient un scoop intéressant…

* * *

><p>C'est le matin, tous les pirates sont bien réveillés et le cours animé de la vie sur le Vogue-Merry a repris.<p>

En apportant des en-cas de sa confection pour les deux déesses de l'équipage, Sanji aperçoit Usopp et Zoro, visiblement en grande conversation. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il écoute leurs propos.

– …vraiment, si ton adversaire voit que tu as les chocottes, il a déjà à moitié remporté la victoire, explique Zoro.

– Que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !, s'exclame le sniper avec un air indigné. Le Captain Usopp n'a peur de rien ! Il défie tous les dangers, il…

– …se cache derrière ses nakama pendant que ses genoux jouent des castagnettes, achève l'escrimeur, ignorant la décomposition du visage d'Usopp.

– Pff… Et alors ! C'est pas parce que vous avez jamais entendu parler de l'instinct de survie que c'est anormal d'en avoir un !

– Peut-être. Mais le problème n'est pas de flipper, le problème c'est que tu sais pas le dissimuler, et c'est ça qui te porte préjudice. (Voyant la mine embarrassée du tireur, Zoro ajoute avec un sourire :) Le valeureux Captain Usopp ne tremble pas, non ?

– Toi aussi, tu trembles, déclare tranquillement Sanji, qui choisit d'intervenir à ce moment.

– D'excitation, seulement, rétorque Zoro en lui adressant un sourire torve.

– Ça, c'est ce que tu crois… T'en fais pas, Usopp, il n'a aucune leçon à te donner, lance le coq au brun, qui retrouve aussitôt de sa prestance.

– Où tu veux en venir, Ero Cook ?

Devant le regard de défi que lui jette le sabreur, le blond se fend du rictus narquois de « celui qui en sait long mais hésite à faire mariner celui qui ne sait pas ». Finalement, il s'approche un peu plus près de Zoro et laisse ses doigts frôler la peau du cou de ce dernier. Mais sa main est aussitôt repoussée par une petite claque dissuasive.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, grogne l'épéiste, sans comprendre ce qui prend au cuisinier. Me touche pas.

– Hah, soupire Sanji d'un air un peu déçu, ça ne marche que quand tu dors, on dirait.

– Quoi ?, s'exclame le bretteur en se raidissant. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pendant que je dormais, espèce de tordu ?

– Rien du tout !, s'étrangle le coq, choqué. Laisse tomber, tronche de brocoli.

– Répète ça ?, aboie Zoro en dégainant un sabre.

– Autant de fois que tu le voudras tronche de brocoli.

Usopp s'est fait tout petit après que ses tentatives pour calmer le jeu sont passées inaperçues. En parant le katana d'un coup de pied, Sanji peste intérieurement. Finalement, c'était une erreur d'essayer de se moquer ouvertement de ce qu'il a découvert cette nuit. Manque plus que cet abruti aille penser qu'il lui a fait des _choses_ !

À aucun moment, Sanji ne reparla de cette histoire de tremblements. Et à aucun moment, Zoro ne mentionna la couverture qu'il avait retrouvée sur lui à son réveil, et qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris la veille.

* * *

><p>J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une allusion à la technique du brocoli volant, non XD puisqu'elle a été unanimement appréciée !<p>

Et comme de juste, pour respecter la règle que je viens tout juste d'instaurer, le suivant sera plus torride, pour satisfaire tout le monde (lol).


	7. Pari

Je sais pas pourquoi, mes chroniques n'ont tous qu'un ou deux mots pour titre. Je trouve qu'un mot, ça résume bien. Je suis partie pour continuer comme ça rien que pour ne pas briser la chaîne en tout cas, c'est merveilleux.

(Warning +18 !)

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Pari**_

_**.**_

Il n'aurait _jamais_ dû accepter de faire ce pari stupide. Jamais.

Zoro le sait pourtant, il le sait parfaitement, étant donné qu'il perd tous ceux qu'il fait avec Nami… Alors pourquoi la chance tournerait-elle en sa faveur pour un pari avec le blondinet de l'équipage ?

Mais voilà, c'est sa faute, cet imbécile l'a provoqué et le bretteur est tombé à pieds joints dans la piège. Et pour être honnête, quand il a vu le sourire satisfait illuminer le visage de Sanji, son subconscient savait déjà qu'il avait perdu ce défi. Mais il a aussitôt banni cet état de pensée défaitiste qui ne lui ressemble guère.

Il est cependant un peu tard pour arranger les choses et préserver son orgueil : les cuisses nues du cuisinier recouvrent les siennes, et ses mains capables et finalement très baladeuses s'occupent de le… réchauffer. Et lui ? Eh bien, mis à part le haut de son pantalon, il ne s'est pas déshabillé, mais sa main légèrement calleuse exerce également un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre durci de Sanji.

Il n'a jamais eu aussi chaud de sa vie. Même à Alabasta, la température doit être à quelques dizaines de degré en-dessous de celle du brasier qui a élu domicile dans son bas-ventre.

Plus préoccupant encore : le comportement de ce fichu cuistot. Zoro lui avait déjà accordé une place généreuse sur l'échelle de la perversité, mais le blond vient de brûler les échelons et de se reclasser de « simple Ero Cook à la manque » à « dangereux dépravé lubrique en chaleur ». L'absence de pudeur et de retenue qui auraient _dû_ accompagner ses gestes déroute l'épéiste, mais en même temps, il ne se voit absolument pas demander au cuisinier de le masturber en étant un peu plus chaste et un peu moins bandant.

Et Zoro sait qu'il va perdre ce putain de duel inédit, parce qu'il a envie de venir et que ça fait cinq minutes qu'il se retient en s'efforçant de focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose que les lèvres tentatrices du cuisinier et le souffle chaud qu'il sent contre les siennes.

_Pense à Luffy en train de se curer le nez et de te montrer ses trésors nasaux. Aux encyclopédies mortellement ennuyeuses de Robin. À la tronche de Duval quand il essaie de faire un clin d'œil._

L'espace d'une seconde, l'envie de vomir devient presque aussi forte que celle de jouir, mais elle ne parvient pas à la dominer. Sanji intensifie la caresse, n'hésitant pas à se servir de ses deux mains pour exploiter au mieux toute zone érogène. Tandis que l'une remonte lentement de la base de son sexe jusqu'au prépuce, l'autre s'aventure plus bas et flatte délicatement ses bourses, effleure l'entrée de son intimité, sans jamais aller plus loin toutefois de toute façon, Zoro l'en aurait empêché.

En somme, c'est plutôt simple : tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est ne pas jouir le premier. Un peu comme le jeu de la barbichette, mais en plus trash. Mais outre l'intuition qu'il allait perdre la confrontation avant même d'avoir commencé, Zoro n'aurait jamais soupçonné que le blond puisse… faire un usage de telle _qualité_ de ses précieuses mains. Et il paie à présent pour l'avoir sous-estimé. D'autant plus que le cuisinier est coriace, et même si le sabreur voit bien que les attouchements qu'il pratique sur lui ne le laisse pas indifférent, Zoro est le plus sensible des deux. _Et le plus précoce_, avait ajouté Sanji, avant de proposer ce pari pour les départager.

Repensant à cette invective, le bretteur décide que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, et il met toute son énergie à chercher de nouvelles méthodes plus probantes pour porter l'excitation de son partenaire à son paroxysme. De préférence avant la sienne, car il a déjà franchement repoussé la limite.

Haut. Bas. Haut. Plus vite. Haut, bas, haut, bas. Serrer, desserrer. Effleurer, caresser. Reprendre à la base, le tenir bien fermement, étreindre, titiller le prépuce. _Calque-toi sur ce qu'il te fait. Pense que tu es en train d'astiquer un katana._

La tension plus accentuée du corps de Sanji et le son heurté de sa respiration lui indiquent que ses efforts ne semblent pas si désespérés. Il se surprend même à sourire quand le blond pousse un gémissement à se damner. Mais il a crié victoire trop tôt : le coq se rapproche encore, de manière à ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre son visage incliné et celui, droit et tendu, du spadassin. Leurs bassins sont si près qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de tendre le bras pour masser leurs verges respectives.

Zoro serre la mâchoire et fronce les sourcils plus profondément pour tenter d'ignorer, autant que faire se peut, les halètements de Sanji, son visage contracté dans une expression de pur plaisir, et ses lèvres qui semblent littéralement se tendre vers lui… _C'est pas vrai, il le fait exprès. Saleté, crevure, pourriture de cuistot pervers et corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, j'aurai ta peau, je te taillerai en morceaux, je te découperai en rondelles–_

La délivrance survient brutalement, sous la forme d'une substance blanche éclaboussant les abdominaux du cuisinier, accompagnée d'un long râle. Cinq secondes plus tard, comme pour montrer qu'il aurait pu se retenir encore longtemps s'il l'avait souhaité, Sanji vient à son tour sur son ventre.

Zoro jette un œil épuisé sur la semence que son partenaire finit de drainer par à-coups sur son t-shirt. Il ressent une fatigue extrême, mêlée à un sentiment assez confus entre la honte et le soulagement d'en avoir fini. Se laissant aller contre le mât, il attend que les battements de son cœur se calment, sans croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier le scrute au contraire ouvertement, un sourire ourlant doucement ses lèvres.

– Tu as perdu, lui signale-t-il entre deux inspirations, des fois que le spadassin l'ignore.

…_en rondelles de marmiton, j'en ferai du bouillon, et je donnerai les restes aux poissons._

– Si tu avais été plus fair-play, j'aurais gagné, réplique l'épéiste d'un ton maussade. En duel régulier, on aurait fait ça qu'avec une main.

– Parce qu'il y a des règles pour ça ?, demande Sanji en éclatant de rire. Je vois pas pourquoi tu es si mauvais perdant, ajoute-t-il avec un air narquois, ça a pas eu l'air de te déplaire tant que ça.

– Oh, la ferme.

Il est vrai qu'il aurait été préférable de protester contre cette deuxième main _pendant_ le duel et non après, histoire de ne pas perdre toute crédibilité. Mais sur le moment, Zoro n'avait pas eu le cœur à exiger qu'il la range dans sa poche.

– Tu sais pourquoi tu as perdu ?, reprend le coq.

Sans attendre la réponse, il se redresse et vient se pencher à l'oreille du sabreur, un bras autour de ses épaules, bien qu'une main sur son torse le dissuade de s'approcher plus près.

– Parce que tu manques d'entraînement…, susurre-t-il, sa voix rendue méconnaissable par la sensualité qui la nimbe. J'imagine qu'un rustre comme toi ne voit pas l'intérêt de se livrer à ce genre de plaisirs solitaires, et que tu éconduits le moindre désir sexuel en te tuant à soulever des haltères pour ne pas ressentir le manque… Ce qui fait que, lorsqu'enfin une opportunité se présente, tu es très facilement excitable et tu bandes beaucoup plus v…

– Où tu veux en venir, obsédé de cuistot, le coupe Zoro, n'appréciant pas d'être ainsi passé au crible.

– Je veux t'aider à surmonter ce problème. J'ai gagné, et celui qui a gagné a le droit d'imposer quelque chose à l'autre. Je renouvelle mon défi… Demain soir, reviens ici. Crois-moi, ça va changer à partir de maintenant.

– Défi relevé, dit Zoro. Pas moyen que je reste sur une défaite. Mais la prochaine fois, le coup de la bouche tendue est formellement prohibé.

Les lèvres de Sanji s'incurvent dans un sourire d'approbation. Puis il s'écarte, se relève et ramasse ses habits, avant de se retirer vers son hamac sans même les enfiler. _Exhibitionniste_.

Zoro le regarde s'éloigner pensivement, se demandant vaguement pourquoi, même dans les situations les plus malséantes, il n'est pas capable de mettre sa fierté de côté. Et puis, _Crois-moi, ça va changer à partir de maintenant_, qu'est-ce que cette tête de trombone entend exactement par-là ?

Supposant qu'il aura sans doute la réponse demain soir, il se redresse et jette un coup d'œil à son t-shirt maculé de sperme. Bon, cette semaine, il relèvera Nami à la lessive, sinon il risque de connaître une fin prématurée…

* * *

><p>*tire sur son col* Il fait chaud non ?... 25°C à Bordeaux en ce moment, c'est pas des blagues *schbaf*<p>

Ha ha, quand j'ai vu que j'avais fait rimer les pensées de Zoro sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais morte de rire xD

La suite s'annonce plus délirante, dans le sens propre du terme !


	8. Hallucination

J'ai dit que ces Chroniques ne porteraient que sur le pairing Zoro x Sanji (ou Sanji x Zoro) ? ...ERREUR ! Il y aura aussi du Luffy x Nami !

Hé, je plaisantais ! Revenez !...

(Je n'ai rien contre le LuNa en fait, mais ne mélangeons pas le hét avec le yaoi). Voilà, j'ai décidé d'impliquer un peu plus les autres Mugiwara, parce qu'ils me font quand même bien délirer ces zouaves.

Vous voilà averti(e)s ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Hallucination**_

_**.**_

La moiteur de l'air engourdit ses membres, le soleil de plomb l'écrase, comme un ennemi irrésistible qui le vide de son énergie. C'était agréable tout à l'heure, mais là, ça cogne sévère…

Zoro ouvre difficilement les yeux, tant la lumière chatoyante l'éblouit. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il fait allongé sur un transat ? D'habitude, il fait la sieste à même le pont, ou encore dans la vigie. Le transat est plutôt l'apanage de Nami et Robin… Enfin, quelle importance ?

Il se redresse et baille bruyamment, de minuscules larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Chopper bondit alors devant lui, un masque de super héros sur les yeux et une cape rouge trop grande pour lui flottant dans son dos. Devant le regard dubitatif de l'épéiste, le renne se recroqueville et cache à moitié sa truffe sous sa cape, épiant le sabreur avec méfiance.

– B… Base spatiale ?... Me recevez-vous ?..., chuchote Chopper avec des airs de conspirateurs. Un homme-algue vient de jaillir sous mes yeux, il a l'air menaçant… Comment ? Un « dangereux spécimen » ? C'est… une mission pour Chopperman !

Le renne masqué lui fait à nouveau face et se propulse vers lui dans un grand « YAAAH ! ». Le bretteur l'évite en se déplaçant simplement d'un centimètre sur le côté.

– Faut vraiment qu'Usopp arrête de lui raconter des histoires de super héros, soupire-t-il en entendant Chopper s'écraser lamentablement derrière lui.

Le médecin de bord se relève déjà, preuve qu'il prend son petit jeu très au sérieux. Le spadassin décide de l'ignorer encore un des délires des guignols de l'équipage, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il s'apprête à se lever dans le dessein d'aller prendre un peu de son tord-boyaux préféré, quand une voix assurée surgit du pont supérieur.

– Yosh ! Tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, nous avançons droit devant !, clame fièrement Usopp. Écoutez le grand, que dis-je, l'IMMENSE, le valeureux Captain Usopp !

_Ok, lui, il a définitivement pété un boulon_, pense Zoro.

– Depuis quand c'est toi qui donnes les…, commence ce dernier, mais il est coupé par Nami.

– Ouais, barre à tribord !, hurle celle-ci d'un air surexcité.

– Hé, j'ai dit tout droit, Nami ! Tu ruines mon effet, là. Bien, on la refait. (Il toussote.) YOSH ! Tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu !

Hein ?

La rouquine fuse comme une flèche devant lui, en éclatant d'un rire dément. Zoro cligne des yeux, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cette idiote ? Soudain, l'air malheureux, Robin apparait sur le pont supérieur aux côtés d'Usopp. À sa vue, le bretteur manque s'étouffer avec l'air qu'il respire : ses lèvres dont s'échappe un filet de sang sont gonflées et son œil tuméfié, tandis qu'une énorme bosse orne le haut de son crâne.

– Waah Robin !, s'exclame le sniper. T'es pas belle à voir ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore été faire ?

– Je voulais juste un biscuit, couine l'archéologue, sur la défensive.

– T'as pas encore compris qu'il fallait pas aller chiper de la nourriture pendant que Sanji était en cuisines ?, soupire Usopp d'une voix réprobatrice.

– Il n'est pas obligé d'être violent pour si peu, proteste Robin en essuyant le sang d'un revers de manche, tandis qu'un gargouillis très audible s'élève de son ventre. Ouh, j'ai faim…

– Va jouer avec Nami et Chopperman, conseille Usopp, désespéré.

Re-hein ?

– Nami ? Où est-elle ?

– Chopperman au rapport ! R.A.S, elle fait le poirier sur la proue, capitaine.

– R.A.S ?..., répète Zoro, hébété.

L'escrimeur, à présent totalement perdu, n'a pas le temps de demander ce que c'est que ce _bazar_, qu'une porte de l'intérieur du bateau s'ouvre. Luffy s'avance, les poings serrés, l'irritation clairement lisible sur son visage juvénile.

– Usopp ! Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore, pauvre buse, on suit plus du tout la direction du Log Pose, là !, piaille l'homme-caoutchouc en tapotant furieusement le bracelet autour de son poignet.

– Ben quoi, on avance tout droit, grommelle Usopp, le gratifiant d'une moue contrariée.

– Tout droit en travers, oui ! Va me redresser la barre à bâbord sur-le-champ !..., s'époumone Luffy, ulcéré. (Il semble ensuite apercevoir les dangereuses acrobaties de Nami et prend un air plus mortifié, si c'est possible). Robin, tu veux pas aller me la calmer, celle-là ?, soupire-t-il. J'arrive même pas à écrire le journal de bord avec tout ce boucan.

– Mais laisse tomber ce stupide carnet de route, Luffy !, lui crie la rousse, qui l'a entendu. Et l'aventure dans tout ça ? OH ! ÎLE EN VUE !

– Y a que les mots « aventure », « viande » et « îlenvue » dans ton vocabulaire, hein ?, se lamente le garçon, au bord du gouffre.

– Une île ! Une île ! Une île !, scande Nami, intenable.

– Oh, tu me donnes la migraine…

Bien. Là, Zoro commence vraiment à avoir des sueurs froides. Luffy indifférent et rabat-joie alors qu'il y a une île à l'horizon, c'est la dernière étape avant que la foudre ne s'abatte sur eux d'ici cinq secondes, normalement. Et en plus, il se prend pour le navigateur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire…

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur Sanji, qui porte de grands verres à cocktail sur un plateau. Le coq descend paisiblement les escaliers, la clope au bec. En l'apercevant, Zoro reprend curieusement espoir. Il est toujours cuisinier, il est toujours blond et il a toujours l'air aussi crétin. C'est sans doute la première fois qu'il est content de voir arriver cet olibrius. Malgré leurs différends, le blondinet est, comme lui, l'un des seuls de cet équipage à garder les pieds sur terre quand il s'agit de situations graves. Et en l'occurrence, _c'est _une situation grave.

Zoro va à sa rencontre pour lui demander de lui expliquer le schmilblick.

– Oi Cook. T'es au courant de ce qui se passe ?

– Chopperman est encore en train de vouloir prouver qu'il peut voler ?

– Nan, pas ça. Personne n'est dans son état… normal. Ça commence à me faire froid dans le dos.

Usopp qui se prend sérieusement pour le capitaine du navire, les autres qui lui obéissent, Chopper qui a perdu la boule, Nami qui est devenue demeurée, Luffy qui agit comme le plus _sensé_ de tous, Robin qui ressort de la cuisine avec un œil au beurre noir… À cette pensée, un frisson court sur l'échine du spadassin.

– Tu… Qui a frappé Robin comme ça ?, demande-t-il prudemment, redoutant la réponse.

– Bah c'est moi, pourquoi ?, répond Sanji d'un ton déconcerté. Elle arrêtait pas de venir piquer de quoi grailler, cette morfale. Rien de neuf.

Le ton est si naturel qu'il achève de dérouter complètement le bretteur. Son sang se glace d'effroi malgré le climat torride. _Sanji. Frapper. Une femme._

Le blond lui renvoie un regard interrogatif, l'air de se demander si Zoro n'a pas de la fièvre.

– T'es sûr que ça va, toi ?, demande le cuisinier avec une pointe d'inquiétude, et son vis-à-vis se retient pour ne pas dire que c'est plutôt à _lui_ de demander ça.

– Si c'est un canular, c'est de très mauvais goût, lâche froidement Zoro, retrouvant son antipathie pour le coq.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules, préférant visiblement renoncer à comprendre son charabia.

– Un rafraîchissement ?

C'est vrai qu'il a toujours l'impression de fondre sur place. Sans s'attarder sur la proposition d'une rare amabilité du cuistot, il saisit l'un des verres qu'il lui met sous le nez. Il a la gorge très sèche et boit avidement, cul-sec, avant de reprendre bruyamment son souffle. Sanji sourit, visiblement ravi.

Zoro remarque que le blond ne semble pas souffrir de la canicule, à en juger par son air frais et dispos. Alors qu'en ce qui le concerne, la sueur dégouline de sa peau et la chaleur accablante fait battre fort le sang à ses tempes... La lumière est d'ailleurs si vive que sa vision se blanchit, comme une sorte de brouillard opaque enveloppant ses sens.

Ainsi, il remarque à peine Sanji se pencher à son oreille, encore moins le sourire séducteur qu'il arbore, mais le timbre suave et aguicheur de sa voix lui parvient très distinctement dans son esprit cotonneux.

– Il fait si chaud… Que dirais-tu de retourner à ce transat ?... Je pourrais enduire ces muscles fermes de crème solaire…

* * *

><p>– AH !<p>

Le contact avec le plancher le ramène dans la réalité, dont l'atmosphère est pourtant tout aussi brûlante que la quatrième dimension dont il revient. Il souffle comme un bœuf, les yeux révulsés de terreur.

Puis il prend enfin conscience que Nami est juste devant lui, seulement vêtue de son maillot de bain la cartographe le toise avec irritation et également une pointe d'interrogation au regard du cri horrifié qu'il vient de pousser.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?... C'est bon, tu as fini avec le transat ?

– …C'était… une hallucination ?, halète Zoro pour lui-même, encore sous le choc.

– De quoi ?, s'impatiente Nami en fronçant ses jolis sourcils. Tu devrais éviter de t'endormir en plein soleil la tête nue, ça monte vite au cerveau.

– J'avais pas l'impression de dormir…, poursuit le bretteur, sans comprendre.

Comme il barre toujours à la rouquine l'accès au transat, obsédé par ce qu'il vient de vivre, le coq de l'équipage se dirige vers eux d'un pas menaçant.

– Oi Marimo, bouge tes fesses de la place de Nami-san !, ordonne-t-il en empoignant le sabreur par le col pour le forcer à se relever.

Zoro se fige et lui renvoie un regard non pas courroucé, mais pétrifié, fixé sur le tube de crème solaire que Sanji tient dans l'autre main. Il se dégage violemment de l'emprise sur son tee-shirt.

– TOI, TU T'APPROCHES À MOINS DE DIX MÈTRES DE MOI, JE TE **BOUFFE**, C'EST CLAIR ?

Sanji écarquille les yeux, stupéfait par sa réaction démesurée. Puis il interroge Nami du regard en quête d'une explication. Mais la navigatrice n'en sait guère plus que lui et se contente d'articuler muettement le mot « parano » sur ses lèvres. Ils observent l'épéiste s'éloigner à pas furieux.

En entendant l'agitation sur le pont, Usopp a surgi lui aussi, zyeutant d'un air stressé les environs.

– Ouf, j'ai cru qu'on était attaqué…, dit-il, visiblement soulagé, avant de bomber le torse et de claironner : N'ayez crainte, en cas de danger, le grand Captain Usopp vous protègera !

– Arrête tes conneries, Usopp !, aboie Zoro en passant près de lui.

– Gyah !

Par instinct de survie, le sniper se rapetisse devant le démon. Luffy, Robin et Chopper, qui ont également assisté à la scène, échangent des coups d'œil interrogatifs, avant de hausser les épaules. Il est plus sage d'attendre que le sabreur recouvre son sang-froid avant d'aller lui demander ce qui lui arrive.

Dans la cuisine, Zoro tourne en rond comme un fauve dans sa cage, incapable de retrouver son calme légendaire. Il va mettre des _semaines_ à oublier cette putain d'hallucination !

* * *

><p>J'aurais pu intituler cet OS (encore trop long pour n'être qu'une chronique) <strong><em>Cauchemar<em>**, mais on aurait alors compris trop vite la supercherie je pense. Alors que là... Hallucination... C'est un peu moins explicite... Non ? XD  
>On va dire que c'est une sorte de mirage produit par la chaleur !<p>

Ça m'a bien plu d'imaginer cette grosse farce en tout cas (vive Chopperman), et il y aura même une mini suite. Ou une séquelle, selon comment qu'on appelle ça en fanfictien. Oui parce qu'il s'est rien passé de concret entre Zoro et Sanji làààà ! Ho !

Mille mercis pour vos commentaires et votre intérêt !Je commence à mieux connaître certaines d'entre vous à force de vous voir reviewer si fréquemment mes histoires ^^

**EDIT :** bon je me suis vue obligée de changer le long cri de Zoro à son réveil en simple "AH !" parce que pour une raison inconnue, si je mets le "GWA[...]AH !" initial, à la publication il ne reste qu'un pauvre "!". Décidément ce site est spécial.


	9. Cicatrices

Mes cours m'ont pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais finalement, donc c'est avec un peu de retard que je vous livre la suite du recueil.

Ceci est une séquelle de _Hallucination_, la microfic précédente. Mais loin d'être aussi délirante que la première partie, j'ai même cru que j'allais tomber dans le Angst... Enfin, vous jugerez vous-même ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Cicatrices**_

_**.**_

Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour identifier le visiteur à qui appartient l'odeur de nicotine qui vient d'envahir la pièce plongée dans une lumière crépusculaire.

Zoro lui jette un regard empli d'animosité par-dessus son épaule.

– Je t'ai dit de garder tes distances.

Et Sanji, de lever ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

– Oh, ce n'est que toi. Désolé, en tant que coq de cet équipage, j'estime pouvoir entrer dans la cuisine même s'il se trouve que par hasard, tu la squattes aussi. Et si t'es pas jouasse, tu gicles.

Le coq ponctue sa phrase d'une moue blasée qui n'a rien à envier à l'expression dégoûtée de la vie de l'épéiste.

Il s'installe alors un silence épais pendant lequel le cuisinier ne bouge pas de l'encadrement de la porte. Zoro bougonne en son for intérieur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'imbécile blond fasse irruption dans la pièce où il se réfugiait, encore moins sans motif particulier. Il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose à l'instant, mais certainement pas sous un œil aussi scrutateur, et surmonté d'un sourcil en vrille, en plus. Il s'énerve :

– Tu comptes prendre racine ? Si t'as rien à faire, t'as qu'à déga…

– C'est quoi ?, le coupe Sanji.

Il désigne du menton le petit pot circulaire qui est posé sur la table, près du bretteur. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils.

– Pas tes affaires.

Le cuisinier s'avance vers l'objet de sa curiosité, que le spadassin s'empresse de mettre hors de portée, agacé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans les mots « pas-tes-affaires » ?

– Un onguent ?, fait Sanji, qui a identifié la nature de l'objet.

– Ouais, et alors ?

Zoro est irrité que le blond ait deviné si vite de quoi il s'agit. Celui-ci observe l'onguent d'un air indifférent.

– Où t'as été dénicher ça ?

– C'est Chopper qui me l'a donné… Pour mes brûlures.

– Tes brûlures ?

– À cause de ce putain de soleil !, termine Zoro, qui en a marre de devoir s'expliquer.

En obliquant du regard, le coq aperçoit en effet, à la lumière tamisée du jour, le dos du sabreur : un halo rouge donne à sa peau hâlée une teinte cramoisie. L'œuvre impitoyable des rayons ultraviolets qui se sont dardés sur les chairs exposées.

– J'ignorais que les végétaux pouvaient attraper des coups de soleil, commente-t-il.

– Un mot de plus, et je te refais le portrait de façon à ce qu'on te reconnaisse sur ton avis de recherche, siffle Zoro. Même si la ressemblance est déjà frappante…

– Tu t'es bien regardé, tronche de cactus ?

Les voilà repartis sur les bonnes vieilles bases. L'épéiste s'est levé, un sabre à moitié sorti de son fourreau, une veine d'une taille impressionnante stridulant son front. Mais Sanji fait un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas engager franchement les hostilités (déjà bien entamées), et lâche seulement :

– Donne-moi cet onguent au lieu de t'exciter.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je te…

– Pour que je t'aide à t'en mettre dans le dos, imbécile, réplique sèchement le blond. Tu vas pas y arriver tout seul, non ?

Zoro hausse très haut les sourcils, se demandant si son ouïe ne lui joue pas des tours. Sa main est toujours fermement crispée sur le remède. Il rengaine son katana et opère un mouvement de recul, méfiance oblige. Sanji lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, et son ton se fait moins cassant.

– Allez, joue pas à ça. Si t'en es au point d'obéir aux recommandations de Chopper, c'est que ce coup de soleil doit te faire un mal de chien.

– Pas plus qu'une petite égratignure, marmonne nonchalamment le sabreur, dans un mensonge effronté.

C'est que cette saleté de brûlure le picote méchamment quand même, assez pour l'empêcher de dormir confortablement c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'est résigné à suivre l'ordonnance du médecin de bord sans renâcler, pour une fois… Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était si simple d'accepter une telle proposition de la part de son rival attitré, qui ne se montre serviable qu'auprès des dames, pour autant qu'il sache. Or, Sanji qui fait montre d'un tant soit peu de prévenance envers lui, c'est comme Nami qui renonce à un trésor, ou Luffy à un bifteck. Et pourtant il se voit poser lentement l'onguent sur la table, avant de se rasseoir à cheval sur le banc.

– Si tes mains descendent en-dessous de mes reins, t'es un homme mort.

– Mais t'es complètement fêlé, ma parole ! T'es la dernière personne sur terre et sur mer à qui je ferais un truc comme _ça_, s'écrie Sanji avec une grimace de dégoût.

Zoro lui lance un regard acéré du genre « Fais pas l'innocent », que le blondinet ne comprend absolument pas, mais lui présente finalement son dos plus bronzé que d'ordinaire. Le cuisinier s'assied derrière lui, veillant à se tenir ni trop près, ni trop loin, pour ne pas avoir à subir une quelconque remarque.

En appliquant une première noisette de la crème nacrée que contient le pot, Sanji obtient, pour seule réaction au contact froid de la substance avec la peau meurtrie, un léger tressaillement de la colonne vertébrale de l'épéiste. Un peu frustré devant tant de self-control, il entreprend d'étaler l'onguent sans délicatesse.

– Mmph ! Bordel, tu peux pas être un peu moins brutal ?

– Je croyais que ça ne faisait « pas plus mal qu'une petite égratignure », rétorque le cuisinier d'un ton un peu narquois.

Zoro grommelle entre ses dents.

– Petite nature.

– La ferme.

Sanji sourit malicieusement. Traiter Zoro Roronoa de petite nature sans que celui-ci ne soit en mesure de riposter avec toute sa superbe, c'est un plaisir exquis réservé à quelques rares privilégiés sur cette mer.

Le blond en profite pour jeter un œil au dos exposé sous ses yeux. Ce ne sont pas les muscles qui roulent sous la peau qui attirent son attention, mais les fines cicatrices qui la cisaillent, çà et là. Certaines d'entre elles semblent récentes, fraîchement recousues, d'autres plus anciennes, profondément imprimées dans l'épiderme, presque invisibles. Sont-elles toutes les vestiges d'un combat d'épée mené aux côtés de leurs compagnons ? Ou est-ce le fait d'un ennemi l'ayant écorché d'une manière plus ou moins lâche, rencontré alors qu'il était chasseur de primes ?

– Sur quoi tu louches, Prince ?

(Une claque bien appuyée sur l'arrière du crâne.)

– Tes cicatrices. 'Y en a beaucoup, dit bêtement Sanji.

(Un imperceptible haussement d'épaules.)

– C'est le lot de tous les combattants, déclare Zoro, se renfrognant un peu.

– Ça veut dire que j'en suis pas un ?

– C'est pas pareil. Toi, t'es cuistot avant tout.

– Coq de première classe.

– Ouais, comme tu veux.

– …

– …

– La pire, c'est quand même celle que tu as sur le torse.

– C'est la meilleure.

– Hein ?

– Je dis que c'est la meilleure. Celle dont j'ai le moins honte, en tout cas. C'est le plus rude coup qu'on m'ait infligé jusque-là, et par le plus fort escrimeur de ces mers… Mais ce qui compte, c'est qu'il ne m'ait pas fait cette cicatrice dans le dos.

La voix du bretteur se fait plus sombre, tandis que son visage se ferme.

– Et pour toutes les autres cicatrices qui y sont déjà… Elles entachent mon rêve. Elles sont autant de fautes d'inattention, d'erreurs stupides de ma part. Indignes de figurer dans mon dos.

Le ton est devenu sentencieux et amer, témoignant, l'espace d'un instant, d'une vraie répulsion dirigée contre ses cicatrices porteuses de tant de déshonneur. Zoro en parle comme si elles étaient encore des blessures purulentes, des plaies à vif et des élancements réprobateurs. Comme si elles étaient un chef d'accusation éternel, jouant contre son ambition.

Le blond a arrêté ses soins et fixe la nuque du spadassin avec intensité, se sentant pris d'une colère irrationnelle. Bien qu'il lui tourne le dos, Sanji devine le regard perdu et brûlant de son ami. Ce dernier, dans un geste qui semble inconscient, se met à griffer profondément son bras, ses ongles marquant férocement la peau, comme s'il cherchait à atteindre les traces indélébiles dans son dos pour leur faire connaître le même sort, les rouvrir peut-être… Et c'est bien plus que Sanji ne peut en supporter.

– Toujours le même refrain avec toi, ça en devient lassant, gronde-t-il en refermant ses doigts sur les siens pour empêcher l'épéiste de continuer à se meurtrir. Ce sont juste des putain de cicatrices, pas des boulets à tes chevilles ! Bon sang, vaut mieux être en vie et couvert de balafres que d'être mort, non ?

– L'humiliation est pire que la mort, répond l'escrimeur d'un ton grave.

– Certes ! Si tu veux que je te tue maintenant, on peut arranger ça…, repart Sanji, agacé par l'entêtement du spadassin, quoiqu'il partage sa dernière assertion.

– Tu ne m'as laissé aucune cicatrice, dit platement Zoro.

Le blond est un peu déstabilisé par cette remarque, émise comme s'il n'écoutait pas ce qu'il essaie de lui dire. Il lâche les doigts de son compagnon et repose ses mains sur son dos pour se donner une contenance, alors qu'il n'y a plus de crème à étaler.

– Parce que je ne t'ai jamais porté de coup sérieux, répond-il avec une moue légèrement dédaigneuse.

– Comme si t'en étais capable, d'abord… MMPFF !

L'épéiste gonfle les joues pour étouffer le cri qu'il a manqué pousser sous la pression vive de deux ongles pinçant la peau entre ses omoplates brûlées.

– Touché.

– Idiot. M'en fous, tant que ça laisse pas de cicatrice, râle Zoro.

– Je pourrais t'en laisser sans même avoir à te combattre, mais tu n'aimerais pas.

Un temps. Le sabreur prend une expression sincèrement dubitative, voire curieuse.

– Je vois pas comment. Essaye donc pour voir.

Sanji se lève du banc. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, il a fini d'étaler l'onguent sur le dos de son vis-à-vis. Zoro se tourne vers lui, attendant un quelconque geste de sa part qui viserait à lui érafler un petit bout de chair. Le coq le toise, mains dans les poches, un air supérieur s'inscrivant sur ses traits.

– Pas ce soir. Si j'essayais maintenant, je serais un homme mort.

– J'te demande pardon ?, fait le bretteur qui n'entend rien à sa charade.

Sanji réprime un sourire en coin et se penche vers lui, prenant le ton qu'on utilise avec les enfants capricieux ou les attardés :

– Pas… Ce… Soir-euh.

– Alors quand ?, grogne l'escrimeur.

– Quand je pourrai te remettre de cet onguent sans que tu ne pleurniches.

– Je pleurnichais pas !

Sanji a le bon réflexe de rejeter le haut de son corps en arrière pour éviter le poing qui manque défigurer sa belle gueule. Il quitte la pièce avec un petit geste de la main, laissant Zoro, Zoro et sa fierté affligeante, Zoro et ses brûlures, Zoro et ses cicatrices accablantes, seul à seules, se jurant de lui laisser lui aussi une marque, sur son omoplate vulnérable ou dans son cou encore intact, une cicatrice tellement belle qu'elle éclipsera toutes les autres.

– Bonne nuit, trou du cul.

* * *

><p>Eh non il ne s'est rien passé de cochon malgré la séance de soins !<br>Je me rattraperai dans le prochain !


	10. Le visiteur indésirable

Déjà la dixième chronique, que ça passe vite !

Désolée pour mes réponses à vos commentaires qui se font attendre, que ce soit sur ce recueil ou sur d'autres histoires. En fait je publie maintenant ce que j'ai écrit pendant ma période sans connexion, mais je n'ai pas plus le temps d'écrire que celui de vous répondre un à un en ce moment, mes examens approchant à vitesse grand V, entre autres... Alors je vous en remercie fortement ici ! M-E-R-C-I !

J'essaie de varier un peu les points de vue avec celui-là !

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Le visiteur indésirable**_

_**.**_

Luffy avance le long du corridor du Thousand Sunny avec la plus grande discrétion dont il est capable. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que mettre « Luffy » et « discrétion » dans une même phrase, c'est presque une hérésie. Mais ce que Dieu ignore, c'est que Luffy est capable des plus grandes prouesses quand son estomac se substitue à son cerveau.

Pas de soucis, il ne va pas dévaliser la cuisine. Juste prendre un petit en-cas pour la nuit. Mais il a appris, avec l'expérience, que Sanji est susceptible d'entrer dans une fureur noire pour moins que ça. Plus grave que son courroux, il est capable de le priver de ses dix rations journalières en guise de sanction, histoire de le traumatiser un bon coup. Raison de plus pour la jouer discrète.

Le capitaine est planté devant la porte. _La_ porte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il scrute une dernière fois les alentours avec des airs de conspirateurs, puis tourne lentement la poignée. Tout doucement, il pousse le battant.

Bon, pas de piège à souris géant à l'horizon, c'est que ça craint moins que ce qu'il pensait. Pas que ce maudit engin lui fasse mal quand il se prend les pieds dedans, il est en caoutchouc… Mais le cri de surprise qu'il pousse lorsque les barres de fer se referment sur sa jambe pourrait remplacer n'importe quelle sonnette d'alarme.

Après s'être épongé la sueur qui perle abondamment à son front, Luffy se dirige tout droit vers le garde-manger. Il sait pertinemment que le frigidaire est scellé avec un verrou à code, donc il devra se contenter de quelques paquets de gâteaux secs et de pâtes crues. La pénombre dans laquelle est plongée la pièce ne le ralentit pas, il connait cet endroit comme sa poche pour l'avoir maintes fois pill… Enfin, pour avoir pris un certain nombre de ses repas ici.

C'est seulement quand il passe devant la table pour atteindre le placard contenant les vivres, qu'il réalise la présence de deux silhouettes se tenant… pêle-mêle… sur la table. Il ne comprend pas trop ce que lesdites silhouettes font dans une telle position, mais quand il reconnaît la première, son sang se fige dans ses veines et il se raidit en faisant volte-face.

– S-S-S-S-Sanji, bégaie le garçon, la sueur coulant de son visage formant une flaque à ses pieds à présent. Ne t'énerve pas, ok ? J-J'allais juste prendre un goûter, je fais rien de m…

Sanji, qui est debout et lui tourne le dos, a aussitôt levé la main pour l'interrompre. Le coq ne porte qu'un pantalon de jogging, mais Luffy ne s'étonne pas, c'est ni plus ni moins son pyjama… Et puis, son esprit est trop embrouillé par les ondes néfastes qu'il sent émaner de lui pour s'attarder sur sa tenue débraillée et les muscles luisants de ses omoplates.

– Ç… Ça va pour cette fois, Luffy… P-Prends ce que tu veux et fiche-moi l'camp…

Luffy est tellement médusé qu'il en oublie qu'il a faim, pendant trois petites secondes, alors même que le cuisinier l'invite à se servir. Puis il reprend ses esprits et sourit comme un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir le poney dont il a toujours rêvé.

– Quoi, t'es sérieux ? J'sais pas quoi dire, m-merci ! J'suis tellement content que je pleure de joie, s'exclame le capitaine qui semble réellement ému, les yeux humides.

– Mais que je t'y reprenne plus…, tempère Sanji, dont la voix est étrangement mal assurée.

Luffy ne l'écoute déjà plus, trop occupé à racler les fonds d'étagères. Sanji ne se retourne même pas pour voir ce qu'il emmène – une quantité de nourriture équivalente à trois jours de provisions – et reste immobile face à la table, les muscles crispés de son dos témoignant de la tension de tout son corps.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille s'apprête enfin à prendre congé, un grand sourire de reconnaissance aux lèvres.

– Bon, bah, encore merci hein ! T'es pas si radin en fait. Oh, tiens ?

Luffy penche avec curiosité la tête sur le côté pour identifier la deuxième silhouette qui se tient aussi immobile que la première. Elle est couchée dos sur la table, face à Sanji, et cache ses yeux de sa main, à moins que ce ne soit la teinte cramoisie de son visage.

– Ça alors, Zoro ! T'avais un petit creux toi aussi ?, lance allègrement Luffy.

Le capitaine a simplement fait le rapprochement de cause à effet en voyant le sabreur et les onigiri, sushi, petits fours, et autres mets en tout genre recouvrant partiellement son corps dénudé. Il y a même une bouteille de rhum à moitié entamée posée près de lui.

– Oh, ça a l'air bon ce machin, fait Luffy en regardant avec envie le petit beignet de riz posé sur l'un des pectoraux.

Et, fidèle à son habitude de se servir dans les assiettes des autres, il attrape rapidement le beignet et n'en fait qu'une bouchée. Le coq avale péniblement sa salive, mais ne pipe mot. Lui comme le sabreur semblent de toute façon avoir perdu la faculté du langage.

– Mmh mmh délichieux. Bon je vous laisse, bonne nuit les gars, à demain !

– B-Bonne nuit, parvient à articuler Sanji.

Luffy ne sait pas trop ce que Zoro fabrique tout nu sur la table de la cuisine, avec toute cette bouffe posée sur lui et une formidable érection lui battant le ventre, ni pourquoi Sanji se tient entre ses jambes, mais une chose est sûre : ils sont occupés. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa présence n'est pas la bienvenue. C'est son sixième sens qui le lui souffle. Et le capitaine des Mugiwara, même s'il fait le mariole les trois-quarts du temps, n'est pas homme à déranger ses compagnons en pleine activité.

La porte se referme, beaucoup plus bruyamment qu'elle ne s'est ouverte.

Dans la cuisine, les deux hommes ont à peine recommencé à se mouvoir. Finalement, après un silence des plus gênés, Zoro se redresse sur les coudes, saisit le rhum et se met à boire au goulot dans l'intention évidente de descendre toute la bouteille.

Avant qu'il n'y parvienne, Sanji lui a déjà arraché celle-ci des mains et boit à son tour avidement.

– Comme si un peu de rhum pouvait suffire à faire oublier ce qui vient de se passer, hein ?, commente Zoro un peu amèrement.

– Tu insinues que c'est ma faute ?

– T'aurais au moins pu fermer cette fichue porte à clé…

– J'ai déjà mis un verrou sur le frigo, je vais pas non plus en mettre sur toutes les portes, rétorque Sanji.

Le bretteur fronce les sourcils, visiblement pas de cet avis. Le blond soupire, dépité par le cours des événements. Bien sûr, il aurait dû prévoir que ce genre d'incidents arriverait bien un jour ou l'autre, mais à la place, une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'est laissé emporter par sa fougue et n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Et pourtant, ça lui a causé une réelle souffrance d'ordonner à Luffy de prendre tout ce qu'il voulait dans le garde-manger, il a failli saigner de la bouche, c'est pour dire. Enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau, l'irruption inopinée de leur capitaine les a coupés en plein acte et la frustration d'avoir dû s'interrompre au moment où son excitation culminait a atteint un seuil intolérable.

– C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'envisage sérieusement la possibilité de mettre fin à mes jours, croasse Zoro.

Une brusque intrusion se rappelle soudain à lui entre ses fesses. Il ferme les yeux sous la poussée, maudissant son partenaire. Celui-ci se penche vers lui, léchant ce qui reste de l'onigiri volé par Luffy, tandis que sa main vient s'enrouler autour de son membre dur.

– Tu vas jouer les dépressifs encore longtemps ? Ou on va enfin finir ce qu'on a commencé ?, s'impatiente Sanji en mordillant la chair de la poitrine. Tu feras ce qui te chante après, je t'en empêcherai pas. Il est même possible qu'on se retrouve en Enfer, ajoute-t-il avec une petite grimace.

– Dépêche-toi de finir ton repas alors, sinon ça va refroidir, grogne Zoro avec une once de sarcasme.

– Déguster trop vite anéantit la saveur des meilleurs plats, objecte le blond, avant de susurrer à l'oreille de son amant : Mais tu n'as pas tort, j'aime manger bien chaud…

– Enfoiré de cuistot pervers…, gémit le sabreur en se cambrant au contact du sexe s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui.

Sanji, qui se sent plus d'appétit que jamais à l'écoute de cette faible invective prononcée d'un ton impuissant maintenant qu'il a sa virilité bien en main, a repris ses déhanchements étudiés. Plus que de la pitance posée sur le corps échevelé de son amant, c'est de ces délicieuses convulsions dont il est friand, de ces lourds soupirs dont il raffole, de ces expressions lascives dont il ne se rassasiera jamais.

* * *

><p>Pas de plan à trois pour cette fois, non. XD Je veux garder un Luffy encore un peu naïf.<p> 


	11. Cauchemar

Sans doute mon premier Hurt/Comfort dans ce fandom. Un peu angsty, aussi, j'aime bien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Cauchemar**_

_**.**_

_Du sang. Partout sur le pont, dans les cabines, dans les cuisines, dans la salle du restaurant… Les traces d'un assaut dont l'objectif était limpide : piller, et faire le plus de victimes possible. À terre, les cuisiniers gisent dans leur sang, de longues lames effilées encore à la main. Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'en servir._

_Ils ont eu le vieux schnock aussi ; une expression de stupéfaction est restée figée sur ses traits, comme si la mort l'avait pris par surprise._

_Il n'y a aucun survivant. Le Baratie n'est plus qu'une épave vouée à errer au gré des flots d'East Blue…_

Sanji pousse un cri rauque et se redresse vivement sur sa couche.

Pendant un instant, seul le bruit de sa respiration haletante résonne dans la pièce. Il porte une main tremblante à son front, la fait lentement descendre de ses arcades à son menton pour essuyer la sueur qui le perle. Il est réveillé, mais… Son bras se tend nerveusement, comme indépendamment de sa volonté, et ses doigts rencontrent un poignet. Contact rassurant d'un camarade assoupi non loin de lui. Il se détend un peu.

L'instant de soulagement passé, Sanji grogne quand il s'aperçoit que c'est le poignet de Zoro qu'il serre. Il relâche aussitôt ce dernier et se retourne dans son matelas.

Zoro a très légèrement ouvert les yeux au contact moite, qu'il a ressenti comme suffisamment paniqué pour le tirer de son sommeil ; mais alors qu'il va protester, le blond a déjà libéré sa poigne. Penaud, il feint de n'avoir rien senti et demeure dans sa position, couché sur le côté et dos tourné au coq. Quelques secondes après, sa voix sourde et calme s'élève brièvement :

– On a fait un cauchemar, Prince ?

– Quoi, tu ne dors pas ?

Le ton de Sanji trahit à la fois une irritation et une certaine gêne. Le bretteur préfère éluder sa question.

– Ils vont bien.

– Pff, qu'est-ce que tu…

– Tu as peur pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Les gars du Bar-à-riz.

– C'est Baratie, le nom…

Sanji se met en position assise, incapable de replonger dans un sommeil immédiat. Il se sent encore trop imprégné de son rêve porteur de désespoir pour le garder pour lui. L'expression glacée de Zeff ne le laissera pas tranquille, de toute façon. Il fixe le sol sans le voir et serre convulsivement ses mains, tandis que des images du massacre onirique hantent encore son esprit.

– Cette bande de blaireaux… Si jamais il leur est arrivé quoi que ce soit… Jamais je…

– On aurait accouru.

Le coq lui jette un regard interloqué. Leur caravelle vogue actuellement sur Grand Line, en direction de Little Garden selon les dires de cette femme de Baroque Works qui avait surgi de nulle part sur le Merry. Le Baratie, lui, bourlingue toujours sur East Blue… Sanji se demande si Zoro n'a à ce point aucun sens de l'orientation ni aucune notion de l'espace pour réaliser la distance qui sépare les deux vaisseaux. L'épéiste répond à sa question muette :

– Tu connais Luffy, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à faire demi-tour si quelque chose se produisait.

Le blond ne dit rien, pensif. Oui, Luffy est sûrement le genre de capitaine assez cinglé pour faire ça, mais même lui, que pourrait-il changer si, une fois sur les lieux, son rêve était devenu réalité ? Est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas mieux de continuer leur route sans se retourner ? Sanji réprime un frisson désagréable, s'en voulant d'avoir des réflexions si lâches. Mais il ne veut pas expérimenter le désarroi, l'impuissance, le regret d'être parti, d'avoir choisi son aventure au détriment de la protection du Baratie. En devenant pirate, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se tracasserait tant pour cette vieille patate flétrie et les autres coqs avec lesquels il avait si souvent été en conflit.

L'escrimeur pousse un soupir discret avant de refermer les yeux.

– S'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, on serait forcément au courant. Nami l'aurait appris dans ses journaux… Ils vont bien, répète-t-il avec fermeté.

Doucement, la conviction dans sa voix opère. Sanji bougonne en se recouchant, dos au spadassin.

– Évidemment qu'ils vont bien !

Et Zoro sourit.


	12. Malentendu

_**.**_

_**Malentendu**_

_**.**_

L'oreille. Le cartilage. Le lobe.

La mâchoire maintenant. L'aile du nez. Un temps d'arrêt sur les lèvres entrouvertes, gonflées. Un baiser doux d'abord, comme pour goûter la bouche offerte, puis une intrusion littérale, la langue s'insinue profondément dans la cavité buccale dont ne s'échappe qu'un gémissement étouffé. Elle explore, conquit, s'approprie le moindre recoin, danse avec sa jumelle. Puis se retire, trop vite.

La langue poursuit son chemin, laissant une traînée de salive sur l'épiderme partiellement découvert. La racine des cheveux. La pomme d'Adam. L'arrondi de l'épaule. La chemise de lin gêne l'avancée de la caresse. Un grognement irrité et un coup de griffes plus tard, la chemise de lin n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

Il sent, hume, respire. La chair parfumée océan. La ligne plongeante du sternum. Le tracé masculin de la poitrine.

– Ah…

L'un des tétons vient d'être pris en bouche pour être suçoté férocement. Les dents jouent à le mordiller, comme pour tester son degré de sensibilité.

– Aie ! Mais tu m'fais mal, enfoiré !

– Mauviette.

– Pff…

Le dessin ferme de la hanche. La cambrure virile des reins. La ligne de poils blonds du nombril. Le galbe de la cuisse. Le rebondis des fesses. Le sexe provocateur érigé vers le ciel.

– Nnn… ah !…

La bouche a fondu entre les jambes fébrilement ouvertes. La langue a découvert un nouveau terrain de jeu.

– Tu t'es bien foutu de moi… C'est ce que tu as dit… juste avant…

Le bretteur ne lève pas les yeux vers lui, poursuivant sans relâche ses mouvements de succion. Un spasme fait vibrer son partenaire blond au supplice, mais qui parvient à articuler dans un ultime effort :

– « Je vais te bouffer »… Je l'avais pas… compris comme ça, moi…

* * *

><p>Bah oui... Souvenez-vous dans le chapitre <strong>Hallucination<strong>, Zoro avait parlé de "bouffer" Sanji s'il s'approchait à moins de dix mètres de lui... Gneck gneck.


	13. Fini les cheveux verts !

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires.

Une petite Crack!fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**« Fini les cheveux verts ! »**_

_**.**_

– Alors Marimo, comme ça on est complexé par ses cheveux verts ?

Sanji toise le dénommé Marimo avec un sourire malicieux depuis le pont supérieur, perturbant sa sieste. Zoro tressaille, aussi éveillé que si on lui avait envoyé un seau d'eau glacée à la figure, tandis que son sang se glace dans ses veines. Il redresse lentement la tête dans la direction du coq.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, blondinet de mes deux ?

– Ton gazon capillaire. Tu sais, ce n'est pas tant une tare… Cette couleur sied aux imbéciles.

Le blond tire une bouffée sur sa cigarette et expire la fumée avec une lenteur délibérée, prenant son temps pour répéter ce que le porteur de katana redoute d'avoir entendu :

– Mais si j'avais su que tu haïssais _réellement_ la couleur de tes cheveux, au point d'en faire un complexe… C'était donc pour ça, le bandana ?

L'épéiste lui fait son plus beau rictus assassin. Cet aveu, il ne l'avait fait qu'à une personne, un soir où il avait bu jusqu'à rouler sous la table. Et cette personne avait juré sur son chapeau de ne jamais, au grand jamais, trahir ce secret.

– Où est Luffy ? Que j'aille le tuer tout de suite.

Sanji prend son air le plus innocent.

– Il pêche.

– Ça c'est clair qu'il a péché…, siffle Zoro en dégainant une lame particulièrement effilée.

– Attends. J'ai un truc à te proposer.

Le bretteur jette un coup d'œil impatient au cuisinier qui saute par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit avec souplesse sur ses deux pieds. Puis il tend le bras et ouvre la main, dans laquelle repose un œuf.

– Bonne idée, je vais le lui éclater sur la tronche.

– Pas pour ça, abruti.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un œuf, une omelette peut-être ?

– Écoute, j'en ai pas l'air comme ça mais dans le fond, je compatis vraiment. Et comme je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un léger problème génétique (il désigne d'une manière éloquente son sourcil enroulé), je te propose mon _aide_.

– Dieu soit béni.

– Si tu veux avoir une couleur de cheveux normale, écrase-toi cet œuf sur le crâne en disant « Fini les cheveux verts ».

Zoro a déjà sorti un deuxième sabre, tandis qu'une veine d'une taille impressionnante palpite sur son front. Sanji recule la tête avec un air de reproche, offensé.

– Bon sang, pour une fois que j'essaie d'être sympa avec toi ! C'est une recette de grand-mère, un remède miracle et toi tu craches bêtement dessus ? T'es encore plus stupide que j'le pensais, en fait ?

Le bretteur le fixe avec hostilité pendant que dans son for intérieur se joue un terrible duel entre sa fierté et son désir le plus fou, celui de changer de couleur de cheveux. Dilemme cornélien où chaque camp défend ses arguments. Si ça se trouve, c'est sa seule chance d'avoir une couleur de cheveux _standard_, conforme à ce qu'on appelle la normalité et honnêtement, qu'on n'arrête de le regarder de travers dès qu'il fait un pas dehors ne serait vraiment pas du luxe.

Au bout d'une minute, il baisse ses armes avec scepticisme.

– Qu'est-ce qui me dit que t'es pas en train d'essayer de te payer ma tête ?

– J'ai l'air d'avoir un long nez et de m'appeler Usopp ? (Sanji lève les yeux au ciel, semblant définitivement irrité par tant de méfiance.) Mais bon, si tu tiens à rester une algue toute ta vie, c'est ton choix…

– D'accord. Je vais le faire.

Zoro pousse un profond soupir, ayant du mal à croire qu'il vient bien de dire ce qu'il s'est entendu dire. Mais si ça fonctionne, l'Ero Cook arrêtera de l'invectiver sur cette fichue teinte capillaire, se dit-il pour se motiver.

Quant à la crédibilité d'un tel remède – s'éclater un œuf sur le crâne, rien que ça ? – Zoro balaie ses doutes en se rappelant qu'après tout, ils sont sur Grand Line, la mer où la notion de l'absurde et du théoriquement impossible n'existe pas.

Il saisit l'œuf avec réticence.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois dire, déjà ?, grommelle-t-il.

– « Fini les cheveux verts ».

– C'est tout ?

– Oui. Prononce-le bien distinctement pour que ça prenne effet.

Zoro soupire une énième fois, puis se concentre. Sa main se lève et il déclame avec le plus de conviction possible :

– Fini les cheveux verts !

Avant de s'écraser l'œuf sur le crâne.

Un ange passe. Le sabreur sent l'odeur écœurante de l'œuf – pourri – et toute sa substance gluante couler sur son visage. Sanji plaque alors une main sur sa bouche et écarquille les yeux, interdit.

– Oh mon dieu, j'me suis trompé !, s'écrie-t-il.

– Comment ça tu t'es trompé ?

– Ce… Ce remède miracle !...

– Hein ?

– C'est pas pour changer de couleur de cheveux !

– Quoi ?

– C'est pour avoir l'air con !

* * *

><p>On ne retrouva Sanji qu'à l'heure du dîner, ligoté comme un saucisson dans le placard à balais, encore fumant et dans un état si inquiétant que Chopper dut passer trois jours à le soigner.<p>

* * *

><p>Inspiré d'un épisode de "Un gars, une fille" visionné il y a très longtemps xD<p>

(Dedans, Alex propose à Jean de s'écraser un œuf sur le crâne en disant "Fini les pellicules !" pour se débarrasser de ces dernières)

Évidemment Zoro se contrefout d'avoir les cheveux verts (et n'est pas si crédule), mais je mourrais d'envie de m'en servir.


	14. Cocktail

Hello !

Bon, ce ficlet-là, il traîne depuis genre quatre mois parce que je ne trouvais pas LA CHUTE. Et pour être honnête, je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. C'est trop... fluffy, peut-être... Y a un truc qui manque à ce texte. Mais je n'en peux plus de chercher quoi.

Un peu de Shonen-ai ici. Je voulais écrire quelque chose de rafraîchissant cet été.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Cocktail**_

_**.**_

Un après-midi où les nuages moutonneux – parce qu'ils sont blancs et qu'ils se suivent les uns les autres comme des moutons, dit Luffy, philosophe – semblent s'étirer paresseusement sous les rayons que darde sur eux le soleil, les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara sont en proie à une douce léthargie digestive. Le temps idéal pour émoustiller leurs papilles gustatives par une petite collation, se dit Sanji, avant de filer en cuisines en se frottant les mains.

Il en ressort avec un sourire jovial, distribuant les verres colorés, virevoltant, presque dansant, sous les yeux amusés de ses camarades contaminés par son allégresse manifeste. Quand tout le monde est enfin servi, sirotant goulûment le breuvage, le maître coq part vers la poupe pour y trouver son dernier nakama exilé, et dépose le dernier verre à ses pieds. Zoro, affairé avec le tranchant de ses lames, lui jette un coup d'œil suspicieux, avisant la couleur vert pâle du mélange agrémenté d'un quartier d'ananas.

— C'est quoi ? questionne-t-il benoîtement.

— Un cocktail, ducon, lui explique gentiment Sanji.

L'escrimeur le foudroie du regard et retient de justesse une réplique cinglante dont son rival est coutumier. Bizarrement, le blondinet semble réellement de bonne humeur. Son œil pétille de malice et il arbore un sourire rayonnant qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Et ses cheveux brillent vraiment au soleil, se fondant harmonieusement dans le ciel azuré et parfaitement dégagé, c'est… joli ? Le porteur de katana abandonne ses sabres, se saisit de sa boisson, et continue d'observer le disciple de Zeff pendant que celui-ci s'accoude au garde-corps.

Le cocktail est divin. Rafraîchissant, parfumé, fruité, pas trop sucré, avec un soupçon de thym dont l'ancien chasseur de primes raffole. Mais ce cocktail ne serait pas aussi exquis s'il ne pouvait le savourer tout en jouissant de cette vue lumineuse et en contre-plongée sur son créateur, qui semble toujours perdu dans la contemplation de l'océan, comme s'il avait oublié la présence du bretteur à ses pieds. Ce n'est pas plus mal, de cette manière le spadassin peut reluquer ses fesses en toute tranquillité. À force de mater à la volée, Zoro les connait comme si c'était les siennes. Les fesses du cuistot sont rebondies, musclées, parfaitement moulées dans ces pantalons fuselés et affriolants, et mises en valeur par le tablier rose étiqueté _Doskoi Panda_ qui enserre sa taille et dont les liens d'attache retombent sensuellement sur cette chute de reins qui lui fait de l'œil.

Quand Sanji s'arrache enfin à sa transe, le spadassin lui tend son verre vide.

— Encore.

Le blond sourit de plus belle. Alors qu'il se penche vers lui pour saisir le verre, Zoro lui attrape fermement l'avant-bras pour l'attirer à lui et déposer un baiser chaste sous son oreille.

— Et après, je prendrais bien ça aussi, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire, en faisant glisser une main sur le postérieur convoité.

Il relâche le coq qui se redresse extrêmement rapidement et repart à grandes enjambées vers la cuisine. Malgré cette dérobade, l'épéiste n'a aucun mal à apercevoir ses oreilles écarlates, rouges comme des tomates trop mûres.

Zoro se repositionne contre le garde-fou, mains croisées derrière la nuque, très fier de lui. Il sent son corps s'engourdir irrésistiblement et se laisse piquer du nez avec délice…

* * *

><p>Quand il se réveillera une heure et demie plus tard, un cocktail aux glaçons depuis longtemps fondus se tiendra sagement, mais un peu sèchement aussi, à sa portée. Tel celui qui en a conçu la recette, s'est fait un devoir de le lui apporter, et n'a trouvé à son retour qu'un escrimeur ronflant la bave aux lèvres comme un bienheureux, alors qu'il n'a mis que <em>cinq minutes<em> à revenir de la cuisine. Fichue narcolepsie.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà... Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas d'autre ficlet en attente pour ce recueil, je finis donc temporairement sur ce... -Insérer ici un vomissement-... truc.<p>

J'en profite pour adresser un petit message à ceux/celles qui le verraient : je pars en stage à l'étranger pour une durée de six mois, d'ici deux semaines. Le peu de temps libre que j'aurai encore me servira à donner des nouvelles à mes proches, je suppose, ou à faire un peu de tourisme. Je crains donc que cela ne signe le commencement d'un gros break non souhaité avec l'écriture, les fanfics et toussa. Non pas que je sois indispensable à votre épanouissement personnel en matière de lecture, mais je trouvais ça plus sympa de dire un petit mot à ce sujet (j'éditerai mon profil aussi, en plus il a bien besoin d'un refresh).

Je tenterai tant bien que mal de mettre à jour mon Livejournal (futur lien sur mon profil), pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse de suivre mes aventures à Amsterdam.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la revoyure !


End file.
